


Marvel One-Shots

by asraime



Series: Marvel One-Shots [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asraime/pseuds/asraime
Summary: Here is the first of the requests that were sent in! This particular request will be split up into parts. I’m not sure how many parts yet as I am still currently writing the next part. I will be exploring more of Bucky and Y/N’s relationship in the next part. So you got that to look forward to. 😊 I do apologize for the fight scenes. They’re not the greatest. Other than that, there were was a few phrases that needed to be translated, so I provided all translations at the end of the post. If anyone speaks German fluently or to some degree and the translations are wrong, please do let me know! My German is very limited, I don’t speak conversational German yet, so I used Google Translate for all the German phrases.This part does contain spoilers for Captain America: Civil War. If you haven’t watched the movie, I highly recommend not reading this part as this is highly focused on events happening in that movie.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki/Thor/Original Character(s) (Marvel), Loki/Thor/Reader (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Marvel One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664194
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Bucky Barnes | Super Soldier (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first of the requests that were sent in! This particular request will be split up into parts. I’m not sure how many parts yet as I am still currently writing the next part. I will be exploring more of Bucky and Y/N’s relationship in the next part. So you got that to look forward to. 😊 I do apologize for the fight scenes. They’re not the greatest. Other than that, there were was a few phrases that needed to be translated, so I provided all translations at the end of the post. If anyone speaks German fluently or to some degree and the translations are wrong, please do let me know! My German is very limited, I don’t speak conversational German yet, so I used Google Translate for all the German phrases. 
> 
> This part does contain spoilers for Captain America: Civil War. If you haven’t watched the movie, I highly recommend not reading this part as this is highly focused on events happening in that movie.

“Bucky…” Y/N murmured, pulling gently on the sleeve on Bucky’s dark olive jacket.

Turning his attention away from the road to the female beside him, the male followed her gaze. Across the street stood a man inside one of the many stalls that lined the streets of Bucharest. The man held one of the many newspapers that were being sold that day. Sitting down the paper, the man’s expression changed. 

Leaving the stall, Bucky crossed the road and headed to the stall where the man once stood. Y/N quickly followed behind him, looking over his shoulder when he picked up the newspaper the owner of the stall once held. The words “Winter Soldier” were apart of a Romanian news title, followed by a photograph of what was the Winter Soldier’s most recent sighting.

“Fuck,” Y/N murmured, looking around at the people who surrounded them. The brief period of feeling secure dissipating quickly. “We need to go.”

Laying down the newspaper, Bucky grabbed onto Y/N’s hand and pushed his way through the sea of people that crowded the streets. Bucky remained silent as they made their way back to the apartment the two shared to hide in. Upon reaching the apartment though, the two noticed the front door had been broken into. Pushing her behind him, Bucky stepped into the apartment quietly. 

“Understood,” said the male that stood in their living room, looking down at one of their few belongings that were in the apartment. 

Noticing the new presence behind him, the male turned around and faced the two. Recognition filled his eyes as the male looked at Bucky. 

“You know me?” He asked, remaining where he stood.

“You’re Steve,” Bucky answered, his eyes never leaving the man that stood before them. “I read about you in a museum.”

“They’ve set the perimeter,” Y/N heard another male’s voice say. The voice coming from Steve’s earpiece. 

Steve moved forward slowly, eyeing Y/N as a magic sparks escaped from her fist. Bucky took hold of one of her hands and pushed her behind him, doing his best to ease her.

“I know you’re nervous, you have plenty of reason to be,” Steve spoke, sitting down the book that he had grabbed before they had come in. “But you’re lying.”

“I wasn’t in Vienna. I don’t do that anymore.” Bucky stated, knowing why Steve was there.

“They’re entering the building.” The man said once more through Steve’s earpiece. 

Y/N’s muscle tightened as she heard an helicopter’s rotor from above. Uncertain if the man named Steve was friend or foe, she continued to listen to the sounds coming from above.

“Well, the people who think you did are coming here now. And they’re not planning on taking you alive.” His voice holding more urgency, taking another step closer towards the two.

“That’s smart. Good strategy.”

A noise comes from above, followed by clear footsteps. There were men on the roof, presumably, the people Steve and the man from his earpiece was speaking of. 

“This doesn’t have to end in a fight, Buck.” His voice was strained as he spoke.

Y/N had no idea who the man was before both them, but Steve clearly knew who Bucky was. Bucky vaguely knew the Steve guy as well, though he had never mentioned him to her. Though that didn’t matter, a fight was coming.

“It always ends in a fight,” Bucky mumbled, messing with the glove he wore to hide his metal arm.

“You pulled me from the river. Why?” His voice was stern and impatient.

Pulling off the glove that covered his metal hand, Bucky stared at his hand momentarily before letting his gaze shift to the Steve.

“I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do,” Steve pressed.

“Buck, we got incoming,” Y/N warned, speaking for the first time since they had entered the apartment.

An object flew in through the window, going straight to Steve. Raising his shield, he quickly deflected the objects. Seconds later, a second object flew through the window. The object was clearly a bomb. Kicking the bomb towards Steve, he covered it with his shield before it exploded underneath the vibranium. 

“Outside the door.” Y/N warned, pulling Bucky away from the door as she backed up towards Steve.

“Schieß die Tür Auf!” A man yelled in German from outside the door.

An object was slammed into the door before a bullet was shot through one of the already broken windows. Bucky picked up the mattress from the futon and used it as a shield as the bullet entered. Pushing the mattress out the way, he turned his attention back towards the door. 

Using her powers, Y/N picked up the table and threw it in the direction of the door. The table slammed into the door, temporarily buying them more time as men broke in through the windows. Bucky punched the man who landed next to him, catching him off guard. The same man went flying with a single movement of Y/N’s hand. Another cop came up behind Y/N, about the swing at her. Before he could get any closer to her, repeated her previous motion.

“Arsch mit ohren,” she growled. 

Steve fought off men that came charging in on his side. Fighting until they could get out, all three of them jumped down to the next level of the apartment complex. Bucky punched one of the cops and went to push him over the nearby railing when Steve stopped him.

“Buck, stop! You’re gonna kill someone.“ Steve yelled.

Turning around, Bucky slammed Steve onto the ground. Slamming his metal arm into the ground, Steve flinched. 

“I’m not gonna kill anyone,” Bucky said, pulling out a backpack hidden underneath the floorboards.

Throwing the backpack out the opened boor behind them, Bucky blocked Y/N from an incoming bullet with his metal arm. Steve jumped up from where he laid on the ground and blocked the three of them with his shield. They backed up as a man moved closer, shooting at the shield. Finding the man to be moving too close for his liking, Bucky pushed Steve. Steve went towards the man, pushing the shooter out the window and onto the balcony surrounding the apartment. 

Another man comes up on the other side of Bucky and Y/N. Using his metal arm as a shield, Bucky moved towards the new shooter. Once more, Y/N used her powers to move the man. This time she threw him out one of the broken windows and onto the balcony. Quickly taking ahold of a cement block, Bucky threw it at the last remaining cop that had gotten in.

“There’s more outside.” Y/N informed Bucky. 

He nodded, moving towards the door. Gunshots sounded from outside the door that led to the hallway. Three individual bullets went through the door where the hinges were. As a cop went to break down the door, Bucky’s metal arm punched through the thin wooden door. The man went flying back into his team. The door fell onto a few of the officers as Bucky pushed it down. Officers immediately surrounded him and Y/N. Fighting back to back, the two fought them off as they made their way down the staircase. 

Steve wasn’t too far behind, fighting off men who refused to stay down. Catching up, the three fought side by side. Bucky threw one of the men over the railing, but before the man could fall Steve caught him. Giving Bucky a weary look, Steve groaned.

“Come on, man.”

Fighting through more men, the Bucky and Y/N eventually finding exits from the building. Bucky ran towards an open door that led to a balcony overlooking the roof of another building. Following right behind him, Bucky and Y/N jumped over to the next building. Picking up his bookbag as Bucky landed, the two ran once more. Though they didn’t get far.

A man in a black suit jumped down and attacked Bucky from behind, sending him face-first onto the roof. The man wore a suit that mimicked the characteristics of a cat. The suit even had its own claws that were similar to those of a bigger cat. As Bucky stood, the man extended his claws in preparation to fight.

“Ich haben nicht genug Zeit-” Y/N began to say before Bucky was shoved into her. “Ugh. Du nervst.”

Throwing the man across the roof, Y/N grabbed ahold of Bucky’s arm and pulled him up. Steve said something as a helicopter flew over the rooftop and began shooting. A man flew over them and took care of the shooter. Pulling Bucky in the direction of the other side of the roof. 

Jumping down, the two landed on a ledge of a nearby building. The man in the catsuit followed, using his claws to slide down the side of the building. The two jumped down once more, trying to gain distance between them and the catsuit man. Landing seconds before the other man, the two ran. The chase continued until eventually Bucky, Steve, Y/N, and the unknown man were surrounded by cop cars and the man Y/N would eventually learn is named Rhodey. 

“Stand down, now,” Rhodey ordered. Steve sighed before placing his shield back onto his back. “Congratulations, Cap. You’re a criminal.”

“Cap?” Y/N mumbled, confused by why Rhodey referred to Steve by the name.

“Captain America,” Steve answered quietly, as he put his hands up in surrender.

The name sounded familiar to Y/N, but she had no recollection of ever hearing the name. Or that was what she thought.

_“Peggy!” Y/N sung, wrapping her arms around the neck of her sister. “You look absolutely stunning, my dear sister.”_

_Peggy laughed, wrapping her arms around Y/N momentarily before pulling away._

_“As do you. New dress?” Peggy asked, looking at her dress._

_Y/N wore a long black dress. The shoulders of the dress were angular, exaggerating her shoulders slightly and the sleeves came down to her wrist. The neckline of the dress was a v cut, bringing slight attention to her sternum. Right below her sternum though was a belt that wrapped around her waist. The belt bringing a pop of color to her nearly all-black attire._

_“Yes! I bought just for tonight.” That earned a glare from Peggy, though it was short-lived._

_Following Y/N’s wandering gaze, she saw Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers sitting at the bar. Occasionally glancing over their way, Peggy saw the way Bucky would look at her older sister._

_“Is that him?” She asked softly, placing her hand on Y/N’s shoulder._

_For months, Y/N had been talking about seeing one of the soldiers. Every time she spoke about him, her entire face would light up. She would go on and on about not only how handsome of man he was but how kind and wonderful he was to her. Nearly anytime the two planned an outing, Peggy wouldn’t hear the end of until Y/N left for the evening._

_“Yes,” Y/N replied, matching her volume. Begrudgingly, she looked away from Bucky entirely and met Peggy’s gaze. “From what I remember, there is someone else in your life as well?”_

_“Maybe,” She laughed. Offering her arm, she continued, “Shall we, sister?”_

_Linking arms, the two women moved towards the bar. Both Bucky and Steve stood as the sisters grew near._

_“Captain,” Peggy greeted, her eyes focusing on Steve._

_“Agent Carter, Lieutenant,” Steve greet._

_“Ma’am,” Bucky greeted as Peggy unlinked their arms and moved around to stand next to Steve. Bucky spoke once more as Y/N moved next to him. “Hello, Lieutenant.”_

_Gently pulling on one of the sides of Bucky’s jacket, Y/N pulled him into a chaste kiss. Smiling as she pulled away, she murmured a hello. Pulling her into his side, the two watched as the other love birds talked about equipment Howard had for Steve._

_“You didn’t tell me your best friend is Captain America,” She whispered to Bucky._

The memory was interrupted by hands pushing her onto her knees. Looking over to Bucky, she watched him to see his next move was. Bucky shook his head before men surrounded him and did the exact same thing to him, though they were much rougher with him. Sighing, Y/N closed her eyes she let them cuff her. 

———————————————————————–

Translations:

Schieß die Tür Auf! - Shoot the door!

Arsch mit ohren - Ass with ears (complete idiot)

Ich haben nicht genug Zeit… - I don’t have enough time…

Du nervst - You’re annoying


	2. Bucky Barnes | Super Soldier (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is both shorter and kinda filler. :’) I’m thinking this might end up being 5 parts? Still not too sure since I haven’t written too far ahead yet. The next chapter should be more interesting. :)

Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, T’Challa, and Y/N Carter were all arrested on that day and taken into custody. Handcuffed and caged, Bucky was separated from the other four, being driven into Berlin by himself. The other four riding together in the back of the other vehicle assigned to bring them into SHIELD’s care.

Y/N’s gaze never left Bucky as the shoved him into the cage and loaded him into the truck. She felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach when she made eye contact with Bucky one last time. Turning away only when she was forced towards the other truck.

Silence remained through the long ride from Romania to Germany. Y/N had lost track of what the day was when Sam decided to be the first one to speak since the four of them were arrested.

“So, you like cats?” Sam asked.

“Sam,” Steve warned.

“What? Dude shows up dressed like a cat and you don’t wanna know more?” Sam retorted, before becoming silent once more.

“Your suit… it’s Vibranium?” Steve asked only a moment later.

T’Challa looked at Steve for the first throughout the entire ride. His eyes narrowed before he spoke.

“The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations. A mantle passed from warrior to warrior. And now, because your friend murdered my father, I also wear the mantle of king. So, I ask you… as both warrior and king… how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?”

“Nu știi nimic.” Y/N muttered in Romanian. 

Receiving a look Steve, she rolled her eyes as she turned to look out the window that had become her biggest form on entertainment throughout the ride. 

“What about you?” Sam asked, bringing her attention back to the men. “What were you doing with Cyborg?”

Steve didn’t interrupt Sam this time. He too was curious as to why some girl was with Bucky. Y/N remained silent for a moment, thinking back to the memory she had regained during their arrest.

“Does the name Peggy Carter mean anything to you, Steve?” Y/N asked, her eyes remaining on the back of his head. 

Shifting in his seat, Steve turned to the best of his ability. Making eye contact with her, his brows furrowed as he tried to figure out why Y/N would ask about Peggy out of all people. Sam’s gaze going back and forth between Steve and Y/N.

“Why do you ask?”

“She’s my sister…” She answered, pausing as she thought for a moment. Not meeting neither Steve and Sam’s gaze, she continued. “She was my sister.”

Silence hung in the air for a moment. Steve’s eyes lighting up as memories from the 40′s filled his mind. The light dulling when the realization of how she was still alive hitting him. 

“Y/N Carter.” Steve breathed. “How are you here?”

Everyday Y/N wondered that herself. She was out on the frontlines one moment, the next she was bleeding out on the battlefield. Darkness had consumed her after some time, or so she originally thought. After everything had gone dark, a lot of her memory was gone from over the last seventy years. Her next memory was her being strapped down to a chair, a man in the corner of the room barking orders. Her body was physically much stronger than before. Covered in scars she had no recollection of receiving. Memories once had were gone. The only thing she knew was that the man in the corner was not to be disobeyed. 

Weeks had passed before she came into contact with the man she would relearn whose name is Bucky. It was in the middle of the night when he broke into her room, asking her to trust him. She wasn’t sure if it was the vague memories of a man with the same facial features that filled her memories or something else that had made her trust him that night, but she did. Escaping from one of the many HYDRA facilities, the two super soldiers had been free ever since. Though, they hadn’t remained in one place for too long ever since their escape. If it wasn’t HYDRA searching for them, it was SHIELD or some other kind of authority. 

Slowly, both began to regain some of their memories. The first of her memories pertained to Bucky. Their first date, their last moments together, and few other minor memories. When these memories came to her, she was confused but a small part of her felt the now foreign began to blossom deep within her. 

Being on the run, nothing ever came of the memories she had regained. Even if she had wished to ask Bucky about them, nothing would come of it. They were wanted criminals, no thanks to HYDRA. 

Y/N retold her story to Steve, who listened patiently. His attention never leaving her as she recalled everything she could. Her retelling came to in end when the vehicle came to a halt. 

They were now underground. Their surroundings were grey concrete floors and walls, hundreds of works flooding the area as they exited the van. Exiting the van, her gaze immediately went to Bucky who was being carried away on a forklift.

“What’s going to happen to him?” Steve asked, practically reading her mind.

“Same thing that ought to happen to you.” A man replied, standing with a woman and three other men. “Psychological evaluation and extradition.“

One of the men who took them into custody pushed Y/N forward, making her glare in his direction before following behind Steve and the others.

“This is Everett Ross, Deputy Task Force Commander.“ The woman introduced the man who spoke. 

“What about our lawyer?” Steve asked.

“Lawyer. That’s funny.” Everett turned towards the men behind him briefly. “See their weapons are placed in lockup.”

Making eye contact with the four of them once more, he continued.

“Oh, we’ll write you a receipt.”

“I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that,” Sam stated as he watched men carry their things.

Rolling her eyes, Y/N commented, “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that.”

Looking back, she met Bucky’s gaze. The forklift he was on was loaded into an elevator, the doors preparing to close. Bucky’s face remained emotionless as the doors closed in front of him.

“Let’s go,” One of the SHIELD agents ordered, pushing her forward once more.

“Who’s that man over there?” Y/N asked Steve, motioning towards the older man who was walking towards them. 

“Tony Stark,” Steve replied. “Howard’s son.”

“Howard’s son.” Y/N muttered, surprise lacing her voice.

“Hey, you wanna see something cool? I pulled something from Dad’s archives. Felt timely.” Tony said as he entered the office made of glass. “FDR signed the Lend-Lease bill with these in 1941. Provided support to the Allies when they needed it most.”

Tony placed a black box on top of the table Steve and Y/N sat at. Inside the box were two black fountain pens. The pens were still in near mint condition, the box clearly hadn’t been touched in years.

“Some would say it brought our country closer to war,” Steve commented.

“See? If not for these, you wouldn’t be here. I’m trying to… What do you call it? That’s an olive branch. Is that what you call it?” Tony paused for a moment, his attention finally drifting to the other person sitting in the room. “Who is she?”

“Y/N,” Steve answered.

“Is she the one that was found with Cyborg?” Tony asked, his brows scrunching together. 

“Începem,” Y/N muttered, slipping back into the Romanian language. “And if I am?”

“Can I speak with the lady alone, Capsicle?” Tony asked, moving to the other side of the table where he stood directly in front of her.

Steve looked over at Y/N, uncertain about his next move. 

“I’ll be fine, Steve.” Placing a hand over his hand, she continued. “I’m a big girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Nu știi nimic. - You know nothing.  
> Începem - Here we go


	3. Tony Stark | By The Light of the Silvery Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: “a cute and fluffy drabble of Tony Stark x Nonbinary!Reader being cute while dancing to the song “By The Light of The Silvery Moon”.”  
> Words: 778  
> Pairing: Tony Stark x Nonbinary!Reader  
> Warnings: None
> 
> A/N: I'm going ahead and posting this a day before this goes up on my Tumblr, so that's why there are two separate author's notes. I'm currently taking a short break to help me get into a better headspace. I'll only be gone for a week or so. 
> 
> Tumblr A/N: I wrote this before declaring that I would be going on a break. This will be my last post for maybe a week or two? I’m not too sure as of right now. Anyway, not my finest work towards the end but I’m not too unhappy with this considering it’s my first time writing a non-binary character. If anyone has any tips for improving in that area, do let me know! I want to be able to write for others that are not just a female or male reader. 😊

The sun’s rays poured into the once dark room, filling it with its golden light. The sounds of birds chirping could be faintly heard through the walls. A soft groan came from Y/N, the rays shining straight into their eyelids, as they turned over in the king bed. Warmth radiated from the figure next to them, their body instinctively moving closer to the warmth. 

Still asleep, Tony turned onto his side and wrapped his arm around Y/N’s midsection. Moving as close as they could, Y/N nuzzled their head into the crook of his neck. A sigh of contentment left them, their breaths slowing down as they drifted in and out of sleep. Thirty minutes went by before Y/N woke up for good. Shifting their position, Y/N’s gaze fell upon Tony.

His facial features showed no signs of distress, Tony’s dreams bringing him peace for once since the events that happened in New York. The night before was one of the rare nights where both were able to sleep without issue. Y/N enjoyed the peace while they could, not sure of when they would have a time like this again.

Bringing their hand up to Tony’s jaw, they gently ran their fingers up the bone. Their hand made its way up to his browbone, caressing his skin. They only pulled away when Tony started to stir. His nose twitched, adjusting his head as he continued to try to sleep. 

“Did I wake you?” Y/N murmured when Tony did finally wake twenty minutes later. 

“No,” He replied, his eyes adjusting to the incoming light as he tried to look at them.

Adjusting their position, Y/N positioned themselves in front of the sun. Tony quietly thanked them, his eyes adjusting fully. 

A sleepy smile formed on his face as he brought his hand up to their cheeks. The tips of his fingers gently caressing their skin as he pushed the strands on hair the fell onto their face away. His hand found it’s way behind their neck, gently guiding their head down to his. Y/N’s lips met his, a sigh on happiness escaped from him as they deepened the kiss.

“Good morning,” Tony said against their lips.

“Good morning,” Y/N replied, pecking his lips. “While I would love to stay in bed with you all day, I’m hungry.” 

Pulling away from Tony, Y/N chuckled at the audible groan that came from the man. Ignoring the complaints coming from the billionaire, Y/N made their way to the kitchen. Pulling out the pans they needed, they began to prepare breakfast. The smell of bacon filled the air when Tony made his way into the kitchen. The stereo was playing songs from the 50′s quietly, the sounds of Elvis Presley filling the background. 

Going up behind Y/N, Tony wrapped his arms around their waist. He peppered kissed up and down their neck, causing them to squirm from his facial hair. Tony laughed when they swatted at him, trying to concentrate on making breakfast. Though their dream of finishing breakfast in peace was ruined when a certain song came on the radio. 

“Dance with me,” Tony said, pulling Y/N away from the stove.

Before fully being pulled away, Y/N managed to take the food off the stove. Being whisked away, Tony pulled them into his arms. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y, turn up the music.” The music grew louder, the sound of “By The Light of The Silvery Moon” by Doris Day played loudly throughout the kitchen. Taking Y/N’s hand in one of his, Tony wrapped his arm their waist. Swaying to the music, Doris’s voice filled their ears.

_By the light of the silvery moon  
I want to spoon  
To my honey I'll croon love's tune  
Honey moon, keep a-shinin' in June  
Your silvery beams will bring love's dreams  
We'll be cuddlin' soon  
By the silvery moon_

_Place - park, scene - dark  
Silvery moon is shining through the trees  
Cast - two, me - you  
Summer kisses floating on the breeze  
Act one, be done  
Dialog - where would ya like to spoon?  
My cue, with you  
Underneath the silvery moon_

“Sing along!” Tony urged them in between singing along, a smile on his lips. Finding it hard to resist, Y/N joined along, making Tony smile grow.

Swaying together, the two sang along to the song until the very end. When the song finished, a slower song came on afterward. Refusing to let them go, Tony kept Y/N in his embrace. They danced the morning away, only coming to a stop whenever their hunger could no longer be ignored.


End file.
